


When the Sun Sets

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Naruto
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, M/M, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-01
Updated: 2008-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the sun sets...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Sun Sets

**Author's Note:**

> To Cthulhulawlz for the Summer Sweethearts Story Swap at Yaoi Gallery in the Writers Holiday Swap club! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto is the creator of Naruto. I’m lucky to own the shirt on my back. XD  
> 

They always mean to practice straight into the night, but every time the setting sun starts to warm their backs their touches begin to linger.

Punches and kicks become palm strikes and throws until they’re grappling on the ground, rolling in the grass and rubbing their bodies together. Legs get caught up in each other and fingers tangle in hair.

Then it’s their tongues and lips doing battle. They press and twine, teeth nip and scrape.  
It’s wild and violent and beautiful in its raw passion.  
They both want and they both take, but the elder is able to keep some control.  
Enough to tease his student to higher levels of need with experienced hands.

Clothing is flung off, abandoned to the earth under the watchful gaze of the red sky.

Might Gai kisses his way down his student’s body. He traces his tongue over developing muscles on a chest that’s still broadening into the shape of an adult. He greedily listens to moans rumbling in a voice that will soon drop another octave as Lee comes fully into adulthood like a flower blooms and uncurls its petals for the sun to kiss.

“Gai-sensei.” Lee pants and licks his lips. Gai scoots back up at his call, kissing him, feeling him. “Gai-sensei,” Lee says again between gasps. Might Gai grins his famous grin and snakes a hand between his student’s legs to his pet his pink rosebud. “Ahn!” A thick, callused finger slick with sweat pushes inside. “Sensei!”  
“Don’t make me do all the work,” the man jokes. His student flushes a deeper color and reaches a hand to his own erection.  
“Ahh...!” The teenager strokes his shaft in time with the thrusting of his teacher’s finger.

Gai watches as Lee’s hand slides up and down, the soft flesh wrinkling and smoothing out over the hard muscle with the movement. Lee arches and squeezes himself as Gai pushes in another finger. “Gai-sensei!”  
“Play with yourself more.” The boy eagerly obeys the order, his other hand pinching his nipples into red, swollen nubs that cry for more attention. Gai leans down to take the neglected one into his mouth, making Lee cry out.

“Gai-sensei!” Lee squeezes his throbbing shaft, encouraging the head to leak precum onto his hand. “Ahn! Gai!” The man purrs when he name is called so familiar from those lips. He retracts his fingers, chuckling when Lee cries in dismay, and quickly frees his straining erection.  
“Ready?”  
“Yes! Please, Gai!” Large hands hold sharp hips as he pushes inside the tight body. “Gai!” Lee arches until his shoulders no longer touch the ground, and tosses his head from side to side.  
“Lee...” Gai kisses his lover hard and long, every fiber of his being singing with the passion they share.

Their sweat-slicked bodies move in harmony as Might Gai pounds in and out of Lee’s ass. The teen’s hand and belly are covered in his own precum, a testament to how excited he is. But he wants more, needs more.

Lee gazes up to his older lover with desperation. “Please, Gai. Please do it,” he begs sweetly. The man can’t deny him.

His powerful hands wrap around Lee’s throat and squeeze. The expression on the boy’s face is pure elation as his heady high is taken to a new level of rapture. He feels like he’s floating on clouds woven from bliss, and his gut becomes tighter and tighter as his mentor continues to thrust.  
Then his neck is released so the man can properly kiss him. The sudden intake of oxygen shocks his system with adrenaline that shoots through his body in a wave of ecstasy. His scream is muffled as he cums, his whole body jerking and still riding the bucks of Gai’s hips.

Might Gai grunts low and hoarse when he climaxes, filling Lee’s body with load upon load of his hot, sticky seed. It overflows from the teen’s entrance, spilling out in white streamlets to pool on the torn up grass.

As their bodies calm, they kiss and whisper their need and passion for each other. Even after the sun sets, their love will burn on.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
